


Runaway Dragon

by genjiguts



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Blackwatch Era, Bottom Genji Shimada, Bottom Jesse McCree, How Do I Tag, Human Genji Shimada, M/M, Multi, My First Work in This Fandom, Top Hanzo Shimada, blackwatch mafia, mafia
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:33:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26582206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/genjiguts/pseuds/genjiguts
Summary: Hanzo Shimada snaps one day and kicks his little brother from his powerful Mafia gang, reported missing shortly after. Content at being gone, Genji is picked up by the growing gang Blackwatch. Hanzo becomes angry and sets off to the States to find his brother to bring him home, but Genji won't be easily swayed to come home. Especially not after the relationship he built with a Country Assassin for Hire and a powerful Mafia Boss.
Relationships: Jesse McCree/Genji Shimada, Jesse McCree/Hanzo Shimada, Jesse McCree/Reaper | Gabriel Reyes, Reaper | Gabriel Reyes/Genji Shimada
Kudos: 21





	Runaway Dragon

**Author's Note:**

> There's gay sex guys lol. This is also my first uploaded story

Things had been going smoothly for the Shimada clan. Ruled comfortably by the oldest brother, Hanzo Shimada. Genji Shimada standing right underneath him. That was their biggest argument.

The two brothers fought endlessly, obsessed with having the Shimada name to themselves. Genji was cursed to be younger. The chance of him taking over was very slim. Unless something had happened to Hanzo. They both knew this, which is why as soon as Hanzo heard any form of gossip or word that Genji was planning anything, it was a fight.

The night Genji was kicked out was a long, loud and tiresome night. Low in the chain, someone decided to start a rumor that Genji was going to attack Hanzo. Word spread fast and straight to Hanzo and his bodyguards. They detained Genji and threw him into Hanzo’s office to talk. They were locked in there for hours, yelling at each other. Hanzo snapped. His last button was pushed. He called for Genji’s final removal from the Clan. The yelling ceased, that was the last anyone of the Shimada clan saw of Genji Shimada. Until it wasn’t just the Shimada clan Genji wasn’t seen in, Genji had gone missing completely.

It was months after Hanzo had kicked Genji out when he got the news that Genji was reported missing from the city. This shocked Hanzo. He suddenly became quietly obsessed with finding his brother again to bring him home. His closest comrades questioned his judgement, but he didn’t take a word of it. He demanded they find Genji, but to keep it under wraps. Of course, they agreed. It was that or a bullet in their foreheads.

Word came that Genji was seen in Venice, Italy with three others. Then suddenly gone once again. Whoever Genji was with knew how to hide him and themselves well. Hanzo was determined. He sent people to Venice for a few weeks, they returned with nothing but word of another gang. No names, just the title Blackwatch. Hanzo brushed that news off at first, only concerned with his brother. 

-

Blackwatch was indeed a new gang. Small, but had a huge name hanging over their head. Gabriel Reyes ran his gang with an iron fist. Not concerned about people or execution, only results. For that reason, he only accepted three people to run the rest of it for him. It was only Jesse McCree and Moira O’Deorain at first, but they picked up little lost Genji Shimada on their way to the States. Staying in Venice only meant the end of their short rein, so they moved quickly. Deciding to land right smack in the middle of Washington DC. 

A Shimada member caught them. Snapped himself a picture of Genji on the street, accompanied by Jesse and sent it back to Hanzo fast.

Hanzo opened the picture, sitting comfortably in his office chair with a bodyguard beside him. His guard explained context for him.

“We found Genji in the capital of the United States, the man next to him we have found to be Jesse McCree of Blackwatch.”

“Blackwatch?” Hanzo asked, his fist clenching. He should have followed his gut bad feeling when he first heard the name. 

“Yes, sir. They’re the fastest growing gang we’ve seen in a very long time.”

Hanzo frowned. Blackwatch stole his brother away, “We’re going to the States. Let everyone know.”

“We’re sending someone to get him?” The guard asked, trying to clarify. 

“No. I am. Get some bags, we’ll be in DC for a while.” Hanzo replied, his voice icy.

-

The new Blackwatch hideout was nice. Gabriel wasn’t as a formal leader as some other textbook mafia gang leaders. Moira was, she was the one who scolded the members about being formal. Jesse didn’t take her seriously, he always looked good- just not like a gang member. They all knew goddamn well to treat him with respect or his Peacekeeper would be pressed against their forehead. 

Genji felt very at home in Blackwatch, a lot less pressure was on him after all. He was free to mess around too. He found himself extremely attracted to his two male colleagues. Jesse was from Santa Fe, a modern day cowboy, tall, standing at a solid 5’10 and strongly built. But Gabriel, somehow, was bigger. 6’3 and larger. 

Gabriel and Jesse seemed closer than Genji thought, after all. Genji was watching Moira in the hideout lab do her work and she requested that she go inform Gabriel of her progress. She handed him a paper file and he walked off to the main office. Instead of knocking, Genji didn’t think and just opened the door. Gabriel was leaned back in his chair, his eyes half lidded and looking down, his cheeks red and mouth hanging open. Soft and deep noises came from his mouth. He saw Jesse’s head poke up from under the desk, Gabriel’s hand tangled in his brown hair. Genji heard soft sucking noises as well. After a moment of him standing there, Gabriel finally looked up at him.

“Genji. Do you need something?” He was so calm and content, Genji was surprised. His cheeks flushed red.

“Uh, my deepest apologies, sir.. Moira wanted me to give you this.” Genji gestured toward the folder in his hands. 

Gabriel chuckled, “Normally, you’d just leave it here and then move on. But you’re watching, Genji. Pretty intently if I say so myself. Are you interested, maybe?”

Genji walked over to the desk and put the folder down, “I- yes, er.. no sir! You-” he kept stuttering. Out of the ordinary for him, he didn’t know why he was so nervous suddenly. 

“Relax, Genji. Come here.” 

Genji did as he was told, he went around the desk and stood next to Gabriel, who reached over to unbutton Genji’s pants. He gasped softly, not expecting him to do so but he let his pants fall. Jesse finally lifted his head off Gabriel’s cock to look up at Genji, the expression on his face made him smirk. He moved over a little so he was in between Gabriel and Genji and reached out to palm Genji through his boxers. 

Genji cursed softly under his breath, he wasn’t expecting to be able to get the chance to do this with them. Too good to be true. Before he knew it, Jesse had pulled his cock from his underwear and his warm lips were moving onto the head slowly. Genji gasped softly at the sudden warmth. He hadn’t done something like this in such a long time. Jesse’s mouth felt fucking wonderful. When he looked over, Gabriel was enjoying this show the two of them were putting on a lot. He sat there, stroking his own cock slowly. 

“Don’t be nervous, Genji. He doesn’t bite unless you want him too.” Gabriel assured him, chuckling at his own joke. Jesse paused to look up at Genji, who huffed softly and took a handful of his hair, shoving his face down to take his cock completely. It made both him and Jesse groan. Gabriel grinned at the sight, “There, see? You can fuck his throat if you wish.” he was more than happy to enjoy it like this. He’d make sure at least one of them ended up taking his cock sooner or later.

Genji let go of Jesse’s head and he stood up. Genji groaned softly at the sudden lack of stimulation but was happy to see him hop up onto the desk and leaned back to expose his hole for the two men. 

Gabriel smirked, “Let me show you how it’s done, kiddo.” he placed a hand on Genji’s shoulder and shoved two of his fingers in his mouth. Genji let out a muffled squeal but he did suck and lick at Gabriel’s fingers. He pulled them from his mouth and turned to shove them into Jesse’s hole with little warning, making him cry out. He worked them quickly, stretching him out for his cock. 

Genji’s cock ached for attention, he started to lean against the desk while he watched Gabriel shove his cock into Jesse mercilessly. Jesse fell back to lay on the desk completely. Genji swallowed as his eyes moved between both of their faces, they were both so fucking perfect like this. It made Genji’s stomach swirl. He moved one of his hands down to his aching length but was quickly stopped by Gabriel, “Don’t. Wait your turn.” 

Jesse’s moans were breathy and a lot higher than his normal voice, He squirmed with every thrust as Gabriel hit the spot he craved so much. He was almost drooling at this point, screaming for Gabriel to continue. Jesse was close, clawing at the wood of the desk as he tried to get the words out that he was about to cum. Gabriel knew- he was tightening around his cock all too tightly. He tried his best to hold his own orgasm in, he had another boy to please.

Genji drank in the sight of Jesse’s orgasm like it was water on a hot day. He looked beautiful with his chest covered in his own cum and his face flushed and hot. 

“You.. didn’t finish.” Jesse said through his heavy breathing. Gabriel chuckled as he pulled out

“No. I have someone else to pay attention to, don’t I?” 

Gabriel sat back down in his chair and reached for Genji’s arm. He pulled him hard until he was in front of him. He patted his lap and Genji happily sat all too quickly. Gabriel’s hands fell on Genji’s hips, his grip bruising. He decided he wasn’t going to be as nice to Genji, since he was breaking him in. He moved the smaller boy above his still standing and sensitive cock and forced himself into Genji, unprepped. Genji screamed, his eyes wide and his mouth hanging open. It burned. The pain made tears form in his eyes. In that time, Jesse had moved to stand behind Genji, his chest to his back. He wrapped his arms around him and mumbled sweet nonsense in his ear to calm him.

“Take a breath, darlin’, you’re okay.” 

His voice was sweet. Genji let the tears fall, that didn’t make Gabriel stop though. The pain didn’t subside for a while as he forced his hips to move. Genji leaned back into Jesse’s chest and choked on another sob, it felt so fucking good even with the amount of pain.

“There ya go.. Just like that, Genji..” Jesse mumbled softly, rubbing Genji’s chest gently. It was a super sweet and hot balance between him and Gabriel’s cruel thrusting. One of Jesse’s hands now moved to Genji’s throbbing cock, rubbing it at a decent speed. Gabriel was already sensitive, so it was only a few moments of thrusting into Genji’s tight hole before he spilled inside of him. Genji almost squealed, it was so warm and nice, being filled like that. 

It only took a few more thrusts, some more rubbing and sweet words from Jesse to make Genji cum all over his stomach and Jesse’s hand. Genji almost collapsed but was caught by both the men.

A week into work and he was already sandwiched between the hot men that picked him up.


End file.
